Saaya Yakushiji/Cure Ange
Saaya Yakushiji (薬師寺さあや, Yakushiji Saaya) is one of the five main cures in the series HUGtto! Pretty Cure. Saaya's alter ego is Cure Ange (キュアアンジュ Kyua Anju) and she is known as the Pretty Cure of Wisdom. Appearance As a civilian, Saaya has long navy blue hair with most of her bangs pulled to the left in a bun held by a blue accessory. Her straightened bangs are left loose at the middle of her forehead, and she has chest length sections of hair worn over her shoulders. She has blue eyes and often wears pink glasses. Her dress has slightly baggy light blue elbow-length sleeves with a light blue pinafore lined by ruffles and a lavender sash tied to the side, and beneath the skirt is a cerulean layer. She also wears blue heels with light blue socks. In the future after she becomes a doctor, she still ties her hair into a small bun, but her hair is now noticeably shorter, hinting that she has cut it. As Cure Ange, her eyes turn bright blue with thicker lashes and she wears lipstick. Her now sky blue hair is much thicker and longer in a layered cut and the hair segments over her shoulders are wavy, held by gold ornaments at the bottom. She gains a white scalloped brim with gold lining and two matching colored wings on each side, and a pearl forehead piece with blue gem detail matching her droplet earrings. Her white mini-dress has light blue detail at the middle with a blue border, matching the lining around the bottom of her pleat skirt. Pale blue lace covers her collarbone with a white scalloped collar, and she has slightly puffed sleeves made from the same fabric with the shoulder section cut out and the cuff colored blue, and around her shoulders is a white winged shawl. Around her waist is a cerulean piece of fabric with the tail folded and hanging from her PreHeart, along with a wing and white ribbons tipped in gold. The back of her skirt surpasses her knees and the inside is pale blue, accenting her frilly petticoat. She wears pale blue boots with a cerulean toe and blue sole, and the white feathery cuff has a blue droplet hanging from the middle. She wears white feathery cuffs with a cerulean wrist strap. In her Cheerful Style, her hair gains more volume and grows slightly longer. Her gold hair pieces are slightly altered to resemble a butterfly and the forehead piece is replaced by a rainbow layered ribbon with a heart placed in the middle, two pearl blue heart strands, and a translucent white veil attached. Her skirt of her dress resembles its prior form but the back is much shorter and it has a split off-center. Over the dress is white fabric with the skirt in the shape of three large wings, and the top is plain, shaped to resemble the shawl of her previous dress. Her translucent sleeves become puffier and now cover her entire arm, connecting to a blue wrist piece and white feathery trim, and she has a choker similar to her collar but no longer has fabric covering her collarbone. Her PreHeart gains another wing and the white and gold pieces resemble curled feathers. Her boots are the same, but the toe detail is further stylized and the cuff flares out like flower petals or wings, with blue ribbon hanging from the back. In her Mother Heart style, she also gains a pair of large translucent butterfly-like wings. Personality Saaya is a kind girl who is gentle and soft spoken like an angel towards anyone. Despite having been a famous child actor, she was once lost and uncertain of her own future until she realizes her hidden dream of becoming a doctor. She also has some peculiar interests, like a love for spicy foods and enthusiasm towards sets of tools. In episode 14, it is revealed that she has a hidden competitive streak in spite of her kindness, trying to win over the affection of the babies in the daycare over Ruru.